Mala Praxis
by friidaaa
Summary: "Ese era Draco Malfoy, haciendo que las mujeres hicieran lo que él quisiera solo con una sonrisa. Ese era su mejor amigo." Sin magia, OoC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. A mi solo me gusta ponerlos en situaciones que nunca estarán en los libros.

**Mala Praxis.**

-¡Malfoy!- El rubio removió su rostro de la entrepierna de la rubia enfermera cuyo nombre no recordaba y se llevó el dedo a la boca en señal de silencio, haciendo que la enfermera lo mirara confundida.

-¿Qué…?- Draco volvió a hacer la señal, haciendo que la enfermera asintiera confundida.

-Malfoy, sé que estás ahí, te vieron entrar mis internos.- Draco rodó los ojos, malditos internos.

-Creo que quiere que salgas.- susurró la rubia, haciendo al rubio entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Tú crees? Pensé que quería unirse a la diversión.- Draco se levantó de su cómodo lugar y recogió su playera del uniforme del suelo, abriendo la puerta dejando ver a una castaña molesta.

-¡Vístete por el amor de Dios!- le dijo a la enfermera quien se estaba acomodando su uniforme.- ¡y tú! Deja de cogerte a las enfermeras, quieres? Algunos de nosotros las necesitamos trabajando.- Draco sonrió y se colocó su playera, guiñándole el ojo a la rubia quien salió rápidamente del cuarto.

-Dejaré de cogérmelas cuando ellas dejen de seducirme.- Hermione rodó los ojos, jalándolo del brazo y sacándolo al pasillo.

-Eres como una prostituta en una esquina. Paseándote con ropa provocativa para que te noten.- Draco soltó una risa.

-Me paseo con mi uniforme. Qué me haga ver mejor que a todos los demás no es mi culpa.- Hermione bufó, llegando hasta la puerta del baño.

-Si te pusiera ropa interior, no te notaría el contorno del pene y no las provocarías.- Hermione abrió la puerta del baño de hombres e hizo un además con la mano para darle paso al rubio.

-Pensé que iríamos a almorzar.- Hermione lo jalo de nuevo del brazo y lo metió al baño.

-Iremos cuando te hayas lavado esa cara y la boca. Hueles a infección vaginal.- Draco soltó una risa entrando al baño.

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás celosa.- La castaña rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, viendo a la gente pasar por el pasillo.

-¿Celosa de qué? ¿De tus exámenes cada seis meses para confirmar que aun no tienes una enfermedad venérea? No gracias.- Draco salió del bañó, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Hermione y caminaron por el pasillo hacia la salida.

-Todas las mujeres con las que me acuesto están limpias, créeme. Lo verifico en su historial.- la castaña volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¿Sabías que es ilegal ver el historial de las personas que laboran aquí?- Draco negó, abriéndole la puerta para que pudieran salir del edificio.

-No para mí, el mejor cirujano de la ciudad.- Hermione sonrió.

-Si claro, el mejor. ¿Cuando fue el concurso que no me pidieron mi voto? Hubiera votado por mi o por el apuesto Doctor Kent de West Side.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Ese imbécil no sabe distinguir de una arteria coronaria sana a una dañada.- Draco le volvió a abrir la puerta a la castaña de pequeño local Italiano que frecuentaban y entraron.

-Buenas tarde, Doctor Malfoy, Doctora Granger, ¿la mesa de siempre?- Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la anfitriona dentro del local., sentándose en una mesa con vista a la calle.

-Gracias, Silvia, siempre tan amable.- dijo el rubio, sonriéndole encantador a la mujer, haciéndola sonrojarse.

-De nada, que les traigo.

-¿Quieres compartir una lasaña?- pregunto Hermione, haciendo al rubio negar y tocarse el estomago.

-No gracias, tengo una cesárea donde el bebe viene con cardiopatía congénita y necesito monitorearlo para que no se complique.- Hermione asintió.

-De acuerdo entonces pediré un plato de Penne all'Arrabbiata y un té helado, por favor.- la mujer asintió.

-Oh, alguien tiene hambre de algo más.- Hermione rodó los ojos.- Pediré un Trenette al pesto con una copa de Pinot Griggio, gracias dulzura.- La mesera sonrió y se alejo.

-Por favor, no te tires a la mesera, me gusta este lugar.- Draco solo sonrió, sin prometer nada.- Además, ¿Qué haces tomando vino en hora de trabajo? ¿No tienes una cesárea en menos de dos horas?- Draco asintió.

-Podría hacer esa cesárea en estado de ebriedad y sin manos, tranquilízate. Además, no puedes comer italiano sin vino. Es un pecado.- Hermione solo negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que la madre te preferiría sobrio y desde cuando no cometes pecados?- dijo Hermione enarcando la ceja.

-La madre me preferiría en cualquier estado, de hecho. Son del otro lado de la ciudad y llegaron conmigo porque saben que soy el mejor. Y yo nunca cometo pecados, por eso ellos votaron por mí en el concurso del mejor cirujano.- Hermione sonrió.

-Si no fueras mi amigo creo que te odiaría. De hecho, aunque seas mi amigo te odio un poquito.- La mesera trajo las bebidas y se retiró.

-No confundas la envidia con odio, cariño.- Hermione rodó los ojos, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-¿Por qué te envidiaría, Malfoy? Soy una excelente Pediatra neonatóloga, la mejor de mi rango, de hecho…

-¡Y eso es todo! ¡No tienes vida social, ni vida familiar! ¡Estás sola! - Hermione frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Y tú sí? El tirarte a cualquier tipa con falda no te hace tener vida social. Salir a fiestas hasta altas horas de la mañana cuando tienes que ir a trabajar al día siguiente no te hace mejor persona que yo. Ver a tu madre cada quince días para desayunar, tampoco.- Draco suspiró y se sentó junto a Hermione, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, besándole la frente.

-Todo lo que dije salió mal. No quería implicar que estabas sola. No lo estas. Me tienes a mí…y a Crookshanks.- Hermione sonrió un poco, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.- Y si me tienes a mí, no necesitas a nadie más.- Hermione lo empujó con su codo, haciendo que el rubio le besará la frente por última vez y se regresara a su lugar, justo enfrente de ella. La mesera les trajo su comida y ambos comenzaron a comer, solo escuchándose el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

-¿Qué piensas de Kent?- Draco le miro con pánico.

-No, no, no, no y no.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Hermione, un poco confundida.

-¿Con mi archí enemigo? Mi némesis? ¿Mi enemigo?- Hermione soltó una risita.

-¿Tu competencia?...- Draco levantó una mano para que se detuviera.

-Ese tipo no puede considerarse competencia. Es un inepto.- Hermione sonrió, comiendo un poco más de pasta. – ¿De todos los hombres del mundo con los que puedes salir tienes que elegir a Kent? Apuñálame en la espalda, mejor.

-Estás siendo dramático. Solo te pregunté qué te parecía. Eso es todo. No existe nada detrás de eso.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Claro que lo hay, siempre hay algo detrás de lo que preguntas. Pienso que es un idiota, de hecho. No te merece y necesita alejarse de cualquier mujer embarazada, neonato o infante antes de que lo mate con sus malas decisiones.- Hermione suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Solo preguntaba.- Draco asintió, volviendo a comer su pasta.

-Que no vuelva a pasar.- Hermione rodo los ojos. Después de un momento, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-La hija de Potter cumple años el viernes. Al parecer el cumplir 4 años es una gran logro por lo cual le harán una fiesta. ¿Quieres ir?- Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió.- Bien, usa el vestido azul, ese me gusta.- Hermione le miro incrédula.

-No tienes derecho a decirme que ponerme.- Draco sonrió.

-Era solo una sugerencia, no te pongas feminista justo ahora.- Hermione tomo un sorbo de su té.

-No puedes decirle a una mujer que hacer o usar.

-Cálmate, mujer. Era solo una sugerencia, por Dios.- El rubio negó con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su vino.- A las demás mujeres les gusta cuando les digo que ponerse…o quitarse.- Hermione lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Eres un idiota, ¿sabías?- El rubio solo asintió.

-Me lo recuerdas siempre que puedes, amor.- Hermione sonrío también. Después de unos minutos, el "viper" de Hermione sonó.

-Maldita sea.- El rubio pidió la cuenta rápidamente, tomando de un sorbo largo su vino.- El jodido señor Williams.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿El pervertido?- Hermione asintió.- Deberías dejarlo morir, el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin ese enfermo seduciendo jovencitas. Además, cuando dejarás de cubrir Neuro?- Hermione rodó los ojos, tratando de comer lo más rápido posible. La mesera llegó con la cuenta.- ¿A quién le toca?- Hermione se encogió de hombros con la boca llena.

-¿Importa?- El rubio sonrío, sacando su celular y tomando una foto de Hermione con la boca llena.

-Oh, tan sensual.- Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo, alejando el celular de su rostro. El rubio vio la foto.- Es una obra de arte, definitivamente, me masturbaré con eso más tarde.- Hermione soltó una risa.- gracias, cariño.- Le dijo sonriendo Draco a la mesera, pasándole su tarjeta por el aparato de ATM.

-No seduzcas a la mesera. Amo este lugar.- dijo Hermione, tomando de su té helado.

-Claro que lo amas, mi nuevo fondo de pantalla lo confirma.- dijo mostrándole su Iphone con la foto de Hermione de fondo de pantalla.

-Te odio, ¿sabes?- El rubio le soltó un beso con la mano.

-Me amas.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Tal vez el Doctor Kent tenga algo que decir al respecto.- El rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermione, si sales con el maldito homosexual del Doctor Kent, te juro por lo más sagrado que te dejo de hablar.- Hermione soltó una risa, mientras de ponía de pie, seguida por el rubio.

-¿De verdad lo odias tanto?- El rubio le abrió la puerta del local y dejo salir a Hermione.

-Es mi némesis, el propósito de némesis es ese, el odiar.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué te hizo?- El rubio bufó.

-Es un imbécil. No distingue una vagina de un ano.- Hermione sonrió ante lo infantil del rubio.- Por eso los rumores de que es pasiva.- La castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasiva? ¿Como muy tranquilo?- Draco soltó una risa.

-Pasiva como en es el que le gusta la sensación de un pene en su orificio anal.- Hermione frunció la nariz.

-No tenías que ser tan crudo.- El rubio le abrió la puerta del hospital a la castaña, cediéndole el paso.

-No tenías que ser tan boba.- Hermione se detuvo, mirándole ofendida.

-No tienes que llamarme boba.- Draco asintió, pasandole un brazo por los hombros.

-Tienes razón, disculpa.- El rubio le besó el cabello. Hermione recibió de nuevo la alerta.

-Maldición.- El rubio sonrió.

-¿Te apuesto unas cervezas a que te hablaron porque necesita pornografía en su televisión?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Nadie me hablaría por eso.- El rubio sacó un billete de su pantalón, mostrárselo a la castaña.

-¿Sí o no?- Hermione sonrío.

-De acuerdo.- Hermione se dio media vuelta caminado, volteando de nuevo a ver al rubio sonriendo en el mismo lugar.

-Que sea Heineken y no esa basura de Corona.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, soltando una risa. Hermione caminó por el pasillo del hospital, llegando al lugar de las enfermeras de su piso.

-Carmen, ¿me llamaron?- La mujer regordeta con uniforme de enferma asintió, pasándole una tablilla.

-Señor William, se iba a hacer una resonancia magnética pero se rehúsa hasta que le autorices el canal para adultos que le prometiste.- Hermione rodó los ojos, viendo el informe en la tablilla.

-¿Crees que si le autorizo el canal lo podrá ver sin el volumen alto?- La mujer negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿De verdad estás pensando en autorizarlo?- Hermione asintió.

-Le ayuda con el dolor. Está comprobado que los orgasmos reducen hasta un 75% el dolor.- La enfermera negó.

-Por cosas como esas es por lo que no tienes un hombre.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Por investigar datos sobre el dolor?- Carmen rodó los ojos.

-No, por sonar tan clínica y profesional sobre algo tan sexual.- La castaña frunció el ceño. Después de un minuto su celular sonó, dejandole saber que tenía un texto.

**"Dale su porno al pervertido y a mí mi cerveza"**

Hermione sonrío, maldito tenía razón.

_"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ganaste?"_

Hermione caminó hasta el cuarto del señor Williams y se detuvo justo afuera.

**"Porque lo sé todo, Hermione. Hoy, 8pm, mi departamento, tus cervezas, Maratón de Rápido y Furioso, mi pizza"**

Hermione frunció el ceño.

_"¿Por qué Rápido y Furioso? ¿Porqué no El señor de los anillos?"_

**"Porque ambos tenemos que trabajar mañana, no quiero pasarme tres días y cuatro horas viendo las películas del El señor de los anillos"**

_"Son 3 películas, no duran tres días y cuatro horas"_

**"¿Has visto o leído el señor de los anillos? CLARO QUE SÍ, MALDITA ÑOÑA"**

_"Rápido y Furioso son 6 películas :("_

**"Pero no duran una jodida eternidad, Hermione. Además tienen mujeres sensuales y autos deportivos."**

_"¡EXACTO! No mi tipo de película"_

**"Sé una buena mujer, Hermione, sumisa y cooperando."**

_"Eso es lo más machista que has dicho hasta el momento."_

**"Cállate que tengo una cesárea. Hoy, sin discusiones, Granger"**

Hermione rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada cuando recibió una foto del rubio completamente vestido para operar entre las piernas de la mujer en camilla. Lo gracioso es que la mujer estaba con una enorme sonrisa y ambos pulgares arriba, completamente feliz de posar para la foto con su vagina expuesta. Hermione casi podía ver los centímetros de dilatación. Ese era Draco Malfoy, haciendo que las mujeres hicieran lo que él quisiera solo con una sonrisa. Ese era su mejor amigo.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto o más como yo disfruté en escribirlo. Nunca he leído una historia parecida y dije "¿Porqué no?"._

_Como siempre, ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra. Este fic será corto, espero me dejen saber como les parecio en los reviews :) _

_Atte: Friidaaa (A 1ero de octubre del 2013 a las 10:02pm)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Todo esto sigue sin ser mío, solo hago fic's en mi tiempo libre (y el que no es libre también)

**Mala** Praxis.

Hermione tomó su celular y se sentó en la banca justo afuera del hospital.

-¿Cómo estás, madre?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Estás con una mujer…otra vez, Draco?- Hermione podía casi escuchar la fuerte respiración de la mujer haciéndole compañía al rubio.

-¿Cómo que un accidente?- La castaña sonrió. Tenía que admitir que el rubio sonaba completamente sincero y preocupado en el teléfono.

-Ya salí del hospital pero no tengo efectivo y no puedo tomar un taxi. ¿Pasas por mi?- Hermione escuchó como el rubio se movía rápidamente del otro lado de la bocina.

-Madre, estaré contigo en un momento, no me dejes de hablar. Tifany, mi madre chocó o algo así, necesito irme.- Hermione escucho una voz femenina.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, Draco? La mujer suena consternada de verdad.

-Claro que sigo aquí, madre, no me dejes. Sigue hablándome.- Hermione rodó los ojos. La mujer que estaba con el rubio sonaba preocupada de verdad.

-De verdad creo que estás exagerando, Draco...

-¡NO MADRE, NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ!- Hermione soltó una carcajada. Cuando escucho la puerta de un auto y un suspiró de alivió, sonrió.

-No tienes una puta idea de cuánto te amo en este momento.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Porque te libré de una mujer?

-La mujer estaba hablando de conocer a sus padres.

-No puedo ser. ¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-¿Verdad?- La castaña sonrió.

-Dios perdone y conozcas a los padres de una mujer.

-Escucho un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, Doctora Granger.- La castaña puso los ojos en blanco.- Si no tienes dinero, ¿Cómo piensas comprar mis cervezas?

-No dije que no tenía dinero, dije que no tengo efectivo. Además, podemos pasar a comprar cervezas de camino a tu departamento.

-De acuerdo, necesito comprar despensa. No tengo absolutamente nada en mi refrigerador.- Hermione sonrió, nunca tenía nada en su refrigerador.- Se una buena chica, Hermione, súbete al auto.- La castaña terminó la llamada cuando notó el auto del rubio enfrente de ella. Draco le abrió la puerta por dentro y Hermione se subió al auto.

-¿Notaste que no traes playera?- El rubio asintió, poniendo el auto en marcha.

-Mi madre estaba caminando hacia la luz, necesitaba irme rápido y una playera no parecía tan importante.- Hermione sonrió.

-Si la tienes, ¿verdad?- El rubio la miró confundido.

-¿Tengo qué?

-La camisa.- el rubio asintió, señalando el asiento trasero.

-Claro que sí. Esas malditas cuestan un ojo de la cara. – Hermione miró el asiento trasero donde había una camisa arrugada.- No me puedo dar el lujo de dejarlas en casa de cómo se llame.

-¿No se supone que eres el mejor de tu género? Debes ganar bien, ¿no? De seguro el Doctor Kent…- Draco le tapó la boca con la mano libre que no sostenía el volante.

-Ni te atrevas, Hermione.- La castaña removió la mano del rubio de su rostro.

-Qué asco. Te lavaste las manos después de terminar con tu mujerzuela?- El rubio negó, volviendo a colocar su mano en el rostro de Hermione, haciendo que esta le diera golpes en el brazo.- Si nos matas a ambos por tus tonterías, Malfoy…

-Cálmate, soy un excelente conductor.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.- Y claro que me lavé las manos, soy doctor, ¿por quién me tomas?- cuando el rubio se detuvo en el estacionamiento del autoservicio, Hermione se bajó del auto.

-No te vas a bajar así, ¿verdad?- dijo viendo como el rubio se bajaba del vehículo sin playera.

-Claro que no, necesito sacar la bolsa del gimnasio de atrás.- Hermione asintió, viendo como el rubio sacaba su bolsa del gimnasio de la cajuela, abriéndola y sacando una playera con un dibujo de Star Wars en ella.

-Eres un ñoño, también.- El rubio sonrió. – ¿Llevabas eso puesto cuando conociste a la mujerzuela de hace rato y aun así se acostó contigo?- El rubio asintió, volviendo a poner la enorme bolsa en la cajuela.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un ñoño irresistible. Además estaba haciendo pesas el día de hoy.- Hermione asintió, frotando un poco los brazos para darse calor.- ¿Quieres un suéter?- Hermione asintió. El rubio sacó de nuevo la bolsa y saco un enorme Hoddie con el logo del hospital en el frente.

-¿No tenías algo más grande?- El rubio sonrió.

-¿Lo quieres o no?- La castaña asintió, poniéndoselo y sintiéndose caliente en instantes.- Espero que traigas tu tarjeta, Hermione, porque de verdad tengo ganas de unas cervezas.- Hermione asintió. El rubio le pasó el brazo por los hombros, caminando ambos hacia la entrada del autoservicio. El rubio tomó un carrito.

-¿Qué vas a comprar?- El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Cereal, leche con la fecha de expiración más lejana posible, pan de barra, cervezas, lo básico.- La castaña rodó los ojos.

-Cervezas, básico.- el rubio sonrió. Hermione tomó el carrito y ambos caminaron por los pasillos del lugar.

-¿Crees que Nutella contenga carbohidratos?- Hermione soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta del rubio, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.- Es que estoy tratando de perder kilo y medio.

-Regina, estás loca, estás en los huesos.- El rubio sonrió ante la frase de "Mean Girls" y colocó el frasco de Nutella en el carrito.- ¿Porqué no vemos esa película?- Draco rodó los ojos.

-No tendremos esa discusión de nuevo, querida.- Hermione se cruzó de hombros.

-¿Discusión? No discutimos, solo dijiste lo que haríamos y cuando propuse algo más, negaste e impusiste tu idea.- Draco se detuvo y tomó a Hermione por los hombros.

-De verdad, si significa tanto para ti, podemos ver al jodido señor de los anillos.- Hermione se mordió el labio, ahora sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-No, no, no es que no quiera ver Rápido y Furioso…

-Hermione, nunca has visto rápido y furioso, en cambio, el señor de los jodidos anillos lo hemos visto 3 veces.- Hermione hizo un puchero, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.- No, no. No hagas eso porque no caeré esta vez. Recuerda la regla numero uno: si no te estoy cogiendo, no tienes voto en mis decisiones.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Como tú quieras.- La castaña se adelanto al siguiente pasillo, ignorando al rubio.

-Oh, ¿ahora me harás la ley del hielo?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No, solo que como no tengo voto, no siento que valga la pena hablar.- El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo me retracto.- Hermione sonrió.- Lo siento. Eres la mujer más importante en mi vida y siempre tomo en cuenta tus opiniones, ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione asintió y sonrió ante el rubio besándole el cabello.- Aun así, veremos rápido y furioso.- Hermione frunció el ceño y el rubio le dio una nalgada.- Me debes una cervezas, Granger.

-Como si me dejaras olvidarlo.- dijo la castaña, caminando detrás del rubio hacia el pasillo de las cervezas.

-Llevamos solo un six?- Hermione le miró incrédula.

-Draco, estaremos cerca de 8 horas viendo el maratón de películas de Rápido y Furioso. Llévate varios.- el rubio asintió, tomando varios six de Heineken.

-¿Quieres vodka o algo?- Hermione frunció la nariz.

-No, no haremos alcohol fuerte, mañana tienes la fiesta de la hija de Potter.- El rubio asintió.

-Cierto, necesitamos un regalo.- Draco jaló a Hermione al pasillo de los juguetes.- ¿Qué crees que le guste a una niña de 4 años más chiflada que la Reina de Inglaterra?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, mi fuerte son los neonatos.- el rubio suspiró, llevándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Y si le compramos lo que sea rosa y ya?- Hermione frunció los labios.

-Debe de haber alguien que… ¡señorita!- La empleada que iba pasando sonrió y se acerco a ellos.- ¿Puede ayudarnos? Necesitamos un juguete para una niña de 4 años.- la mujer asintió.

-¿Sabe que le gusta?- el rubio se rascó la cabeza cuando Hermione lo miró.

-Lo rosa.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La mujer asintió, llevándolos al final del pasillo con un montón de juguetes rosas. Después de varios minutos, el rubio se decidió por un juego de té color rosa que se suponía que "toda niña debe tener".

-No creo que todas las niñas deban tener un juego de té tan costoso. – el rubio asintió, tomando varias bolsas de papás fritas y echándolas al carrito.- Quieres detenerte? Llevas cerca de miles de dólares en pura chatarra.- el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para qué crees que voy al gimnasio?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Tendrás que estar años en el gimnasio si sigues comiendo así.- El rubio hizo un puchero y abrazo a Hermione por la cintura, colocando su cabeza en sus hombros.

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo?- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-No estoy insinuando nada.- El rubio se llevo la mano al pecho, fingiendo ofensa.

-Solo voy al gimnasio para mantenerte feliz, amor, y ¿así me lo pagas?- Hermione sonrió ya que el rubio estaba levantando la voz, haciendo que varias personas lo miraran.

-Claro, hazme a mi quedar mal.- murmuro Hermione, haciendo al rubio seguir.

-¡Todo para poder mantenerte feliz y a mi lado y no junto al maldito Kent!- El rubio se llevo un puño a la boca, haciendo a Hermione soltar una carcajada.

-Genial, ahora todo el mundo cree que tengo una aventura y tu eres el mártir que se mata en el gimnasio.- El rubio sonrió, besándole la frente.

-Lo que sea para mantenerte feliz y a mi lado, bebé.- Hermione lo empujó, haciendo al rubio sonreír más.

-Necesitamos irnos ya si quieres dormir después del maratón.- El rubio asintió, tomando su celular y dándoselo a Hermione.

-Pide la pizza, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de piña, no quiero la repetición del año pasado, por favor.- Hermione sonrió malévolamente.- Es en serio, si no, no te daré cerveza.- Hermione levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Después de pagar y llegar al departamento donde ya los esperaba el repartidor, Draco pagó y ambos acomodaron las cosas en la cocina.

-Iré a cambiarme.- El rubio asintió, sacando hielo y colocándolo en una hielera junto con la cerveza. Al llegar a la sala, el rubio colocó la primera película y se quitó el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxers.- Oh, las grandes mentes piensan igual.- El rubio soltó.

-Oh, cariño.- Hermione sonrió ante el rubio con los bóxers negros de él puestos.- Eres la única mujer que le permito usar mis cosas, ¿sabías?- Hermione se sentó junto a él en el sillón, tomando una rebanada de pizza y dándole un enorme mordisco.-Oh, eso es aún más sensual. ¿Mi ropa y la boca llena de pizza?- El rubio le tomó una foto con su celular, sonriendo ante la mueca de Hermione.- Esto va directo a mi material de masturbación.

-Eres un cerdo.- El rubio se vio empujado por la castaña.

-Oh, la que tiene la cara llena de salsa.- Hermione le sacó la lengua.

-Terminemos con esto, muero por criticarte por tu mal gusto en películas.- El rubio le miro ofendido.

-¿MI mal gusto? ¿Quieres que recordemos "El Fiasco de Crepúsculo"?- Hermione rodó los ojos, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Nunca me vas a dejar olvidarlo, ¿cierto?- el rubio negó.

-Era un verano del año pasado…- Hermione negó ante la historia del rubio, le encantaba recordar esa historia.-…cuando un pobre hombre, demasiado apuesto para los simples mortales…- la castaña soltó una risa.-…se encontraba en espera de, y recito: "La mejor película del verano"- Hermione rodó los ojos de nuevo. Nunca la iba a dejar olvidar eso.-…cuando la mala mujer lo arrastró hacia la sala a ver la peor película del mundo.

-Ok, entendí, es bastante mala.- el rubio negó.

-Bastante mala es ponerlo bonito. Es pésima. Estuviste vetada en la elección de películas dos meses por eso.- Hermione asintió.

-Me lo merecía.

-Merecías la muerte pero te extrañaría.- Hermione sonrió y tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

-Ok, ¿vamos a hacer esto o no?- Draco asintió.

-Oh, sí que lo vamos a hacer, Hermione. Ponte cómoda porque estaremos casi 8 horas viendo las mejores películas del mundo.- Hermione se recargó en un brazo del sillón y comenzaron con la primera película.

-Oh, bueno, no mencionaste que salía el sensual Brian O'conner, policía encubierto.- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Es poco creíble. Es demasiado rubio para ser un criminal.- Hermione enarco una ceja.- yo tampoco soy un criminal. Además, si te dijera que soy un criminal no me creerías, pensarías que soy un policía porque soy rubio.

-¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta el pelón que el guapo se está tirando a su hermana?- El rubio se encogió de hombros.- Digo, no me mal interpretes, yo también dejaría que el guapo policía encubierto me sometiera…- el rubio enarco una ceja.- pero obviamente se daría cuenta el pelón.

-Ese pelón es Vin Diesel, más respeto.

-Porque todos están obsesionados con Michelle Rodríguez?- comentó Hermione, llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

-No comprendo tu pregunta. ¿Estamos viendo la misma película?- Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Digo, tiene un cuerpo bastante bien…

-¿Bastante bien?- El rubio la miro ofendido.- Hermione, nunca he golpeado a una mujer así que deja de decir tonterías…- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No tiene el mejor cuerpo del mundo. ¿No se supone que los hombres quieren copas C, caderas anchas, cinturas pequeñas?- El rubio soltó una risa.

-A veces una mujer que sepa desafiar a un hombre es más excitante que una copa C.- Hermione frunció los labios.

-Permíteme que no concuerde.- Después de 7 horas y media, los créditos de la última película terminaron, haciendo a Hermione soltar un bostezo.

-¿Entonces?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres una crítica de toda la serie o de una?

-Todas.- Hermione asintió.

-Son bastante buenas, entiendo el punto. Le doy un seis.- Hermione se levantó y fue hacia el baño.

-¡¿Un seis?! ¿Estás demente?- Hermione se encogió de hombros, tomando el cepillo de dientes del rubio, colocándole pasta dental y llevándoselo a la boca.

¿Qué? Es mi opinión.- Draco rodo los ojos, acercándose al bañó y comenzando a orinar.- ¿Quieres no hacer eso mientras estoy aquí?- El rubio sonrió.

-Sí como si los limites existieran, Señorita uso el cepillo de dientes de los demás.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.- El seis es por Michelle Rodríguez?- Hermione suspiró.

-No, no es por Michelle Rodríguez. Honestamente, qué estaban pesando en la película número 5? Quién demonios era esa gente? Vin Diesel sale como por tres segundos.- Hermione tomó un sorbo de agua de la llave del lavabo y escupió, continuando después con el cepillado.- Honestamente, los autos son geniales, amo los personajes, amé la película número seis y la primera, pero hay cosas poco creíbles.- El rubio rodó los ojos, quitándole el cepillo a Hermione y usándolo el mismo.

-¿Cómo qué?- dijo con la boca llena de pasta dental.

-¿Como el rapero que salía, que pasó con eso?- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Deja a Ludacris.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Deje de creer en Ludacris desde que ayudo a Justin Bieber a jodernos el mundo.-El rubio asintió.

-Tienes un buen punto ahí.- dijo el rubio, escupiendo el sobrante de pasta dental y enjuagándose la boca. El rubio apagó la luz del baño y se acerco a la cama, removiendo el edredón.

-¿Lavaste las sábanas?- Draco asintió, metiéndose dentro de las sábanas, bostezando. Hermione del otro lado de la cama. El rubio tomó una almohada y la abrazo a su pecho.- Crees que Ludacris de levante día con día temiendo la furia de Dios debido a su participación en el hit single de Justin Bieber?- El rubio soltó una carcajada, haciendo a Hermione soltar una también.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

* * *

_Capítulo #2 y me muero por seguir escuchando sus opiniones al respecto. ¿Qué creen que pasará?_

_Nada en contra de Justin Bieber, tiene canciones buenas (unas no tanto), ni de Crepúsculo (todos tuvimos una fase de Twilight, y el que diga que no está mintiendo vilmente, solo creo que la 1era película es de pésima calidad) ni de "Rápido y Furioso" (pero que jodidos estaban pensando en la 5ta?) ni mucho menos con Michelle Rodríguez (de hecho, creo que es algo sensual)_

_Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y escribir. _

_Atte: Friidaaa (a Viernes 4 de octubre del 2013 a las 9:07pm) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes siguen sin ser míos (aunque en mi mente lo sean)

**Mala Praxis.**

- ¿Cómo se supone que se hace esto?- Hermione sonrió ante la frustración del rubio.- Hermione, ¿te gustaría acabar con mi tormento y empacar está cosa del demonio?- La castaña dejó su lugar junto al espejo del baño y caminó hacia el rubio quien estaba sentado en el suelo solo en bóxers tratando de forrar el jodido juego de té.

-¿Lo estás forrando con papel periódico?- El rubio asintió, mirándola confundido.- ¿No tienes papel de regalo?

-Tienes razón, Hermione. Déjame verifico en mi cajón de manualidades, aunque creo que se me acabo el color rosa con coronas.- Hermione sonrió.

-No te desquites conmigo. No es mi culpa que tu no sepas nada de regalos.- Dijo Hermione con una mueca en el rostro. El rubio respiro profundo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- Hermione asintió, aún con una mueca en la cara. Draco se acerco, la abrazó y le beso el cabello.- quita esa mueca que te vas a quedar así para siempre y nunca encontraras un hombre.- Hermione sonrió y le dio un codazo al rubio.

-Creo que en mi casa tengo uno color rojo de la Navidad pasada.- Draco asintió.- Deberíamos irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo.- El rubio se acercó a su closet y tomó una camisa color azul.

-¿Crees que deba llevar pantalones o mezclilla?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, es tu familia. ¿Donde será la fiesta?- Draco tomó su celular de buró junto a la cama, presionando teclas.

-El mensaje dice que va a ser en…Salón Medieval.- el rubio miro a Hermione confundido.

-No sé donde jodidos es, no me mires así.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Maldito Potter, por eso nadie quiere a su jodida hija.- El rubio se coloco su celular en su oreja.-Potter, ¿Donde es la maldita fiesta?- El rubio se quedó callado por un momento.- No tengo tiempo para formalidades, ¿donde es la maldita fiesta?...¿Eso no es un salón de bodas?...¿De donde jodidos una niña de 4 años conoce a 350 personas?...Por eso mi madre se divorcio del anciano de tu padre, Potter…debió haberlo matado como al mío…- El rubio soltó una carcajada.-…ni lo digas, maldito. Te veo después.- El rubio colgó la llamada.- Es en un maldito salón para 350 personas.- Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Para una niña de 4 años?- Draco asintió, sacando unos pantalones de vestir color negros y colocándoselos encima.- ¿De dónde una niñas conoce a 350 personas?- murmuro Hermione.

-¡Fue lo que dije!- Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Crees que el vestido azul será lo suficiente formal?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿A quién jodidos le importa? Te ves hermosa en ese vestido, Hermione.- La castaña se ruborizo.- No pienso usar corbata en mi jodido día libre.- dijo el rubio, abrochándose la camisa color azul que había elegido previamente.- Estoy listo, terminemos con esto.- Hermione sonrió y tomó el juego de té para poder irse.

* * *

-¿Debería llevar estos o estos?- pregunto Hermione, mostrándole al rubio dos pares de zapatos. Draco eligió los más altos.

-Esos.- Hermione le miró con duda.

- ¿Estos?- Draco asintió.- no estaremos mucho, ¿verdad? Son de 15 centímetros.- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Créeme, solo iremos, dejaremos el regalo, haré que todos me vean, saludaré a la malcriada de mi sobrina y nos iremos. No quiero quedarme demasiado.- Hermione asintió, colocándose los zapatos y tomando su bolsa de mano de la mesita.- amo ese vestido, Hermione.

-Si te gusta tanto, estoy segura que puedo prestártelo algún día.- Draco sonrió

-Mis brazos se verían magníficos en ese vestido.- Hermione soltó una carcajada.- ¿Lista?- la castaña asintió, ambos saliendo por la entrada principal. Al subir al auto, el rubio encendió el radio.

-¿No tienes un CD?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Verifica en la guantera.- Hermione abrió el compartimiento solo para encontrar una tanga deportiva dentro.

-No creo que esto sea un CD.- El rubio le miro sorprendido.

-¿Eso estaba ahí?- Hermione asintió, inspeccionando la prenda.

-De jodido te acostaste con alguien con buen gusto en ropa interior. Una de estas cuesta cerca de treinta dólares…

-¿Treinta dólares por eso?- Hermione asintió.- Eso me gastó en dos Calvin Klein de 3 pares.- La castaña sonrió.

-Las injusticias de ser mujer. Uhhh, 100% algodón y deportiva. Creo que es de una conquista del gimnasio.- El rubio se encogió de hombros.- Cindy del gimnasio si no me equivoco.- dijo enseñándole como en el elástico estaba escrito con pluma "Cindy" con el número celular de la mujer.

-Si no recuerdo a una mujer por su ropa interior, menos por su nombre.- Hermione rodó los ojos.- Avienta eso por la ventana.

-Claro que no. Se la puede comer un animal y morir.- el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, quédatela, se te vería bien.- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Como si alguna vez en mi vida usaría la ropa interior de otra persona. Asco.- Hermione la aventó al asiento trasero, junto al regalo perfectamente envuelto.

-Se lava y ya.- Hermione negó, buscando los CD's.

-Nunca. Uhhh, Queen.- dijo sacando un Cd de la cajita y colocándolo en el estéreo del auto.- Tiene buen gusto, Doctor Malfoy.- Draco sonrió de lado.

-En todo, doctora Granger.

-Lo dudo después de ver la tanga en la guantera.

-Hey, tú misma dijiste que era una buena tanga.- Hermione asintió.

-Sí, pero eso no la hace una mujer de buen gusto en general. ¿Cómo sabes que ella no la robo?- Draco rodó los ojos. Al llegar al jodido Salón Medieval, ambos cantando "Bohemian Rapsody" a todo volumen, Hermione sonrió.- Es imposible no cantar con Bohemian Rapsody.- Draco asintió.

-Creo que es la mejor canción de Queen de todos los tiempos.- Hermione negó.

-No, creo que es un empate con "We are the Champions"- el rubio se rascó la barbilla.

-No, no creo. Bohemian para siempre.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Vamos a ignorar como "We are…" es usada en casi toda competencia de cualquier clase como tema de un triunfador? Es una excelente canción.- Draco negó.

-No tan buena como Bohemian Rapsody.- Hermione respiro profundo.

-Eres un idiota, ¿porqué debería tomar en cuenta tu opinión?- El rubio sonrió y le paso un brazo por los hombros, ambos aun en el auto.

-Porque me amas, Hermione.- La castaña rodo los ojos.- ¿Una vez más?- Hermione asintió. Después de cantar una vez más a todo volumen el tema de Bohemian Rapsody, fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en el vidrio.

-Draco, Draco!- dijo la mujer emocionada, sonriendo y dando saltitos.

-Maldición.- murmuro el rubio, bajando el volumen de la música y la ventanilla, sonriendo incómodamente.

-¿Quién es?- murmuro Hermione, sonriendo también incomoda.

-Pansy.- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Pansy "himen mágico" Parkinson?- El rubio asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Hola, Draco.- dijo emocionada la mujer, haciendo al rubio tener un escalofrió.

-Hola Pansy, ¿cómo estás?- dijo el rubio, fingiendo interés.

-Mucho mejor, después de verte. Ven aquí.- El rubio miró a Hermione pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos y se bajo del auto, siendo abrazado por Pansy de inmediato.- Hace mucho que no te veo, bebé. Aun recuerdo nuestra primera vez. Todas nuestras primera veces, Draco…

-¿Ya conoces a Hermione, mi prometida?- Hermione abrió aún más los ojos y se bajó del auto rápidamente, con el regalo en mano.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo tímidamente la castaña.

-¿Prometida?- Draco asintió, alejándose un poco de Pansy y colocándose junto a Hermione.- No sabía que estabas comprometido.- dijo la morena entrecerrando los ojos, con sospecha.

-Es muy reciente.- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo.

-¿Qué tan reciente?- pregunto Pansy rápidamente.

-Fue justo ayer.-dijo el rubio rápidamente.

-¿Cómo fue?- dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos, no creyendo nada la mentira.

-Fue muy romántico y privado.- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Oh, ¿desde cuándo son gente tan privada?- pregunto Pansy.- Los acabo de encontrar en pleno acto sexual en el auto justo afuera de la fiesta de tu sobrina de 4 años, Draco.- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, estábamos cantando.- La morena soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Claro, cantado la dulce canción del orgasmo.- Hermione miró al rubio confundida.- ¿No me dirás que esa tanga no es tuya?- Hermione miró donde la morena señalaba. Justo encima del regalo que la castaña llevaba en sus manos estaba la tanga de Cindy.

-Oh, no esto es…- dijo Hermione completamente roja, escondiendo la tanga en su bolsa de mano.

-Eso es verdad, nos amamos y no pudimos evitarlo.- Pansy frunció el ceño.- Ahora, ¿dónde está mi madre? Cariño, ¿vamos?- Hermione asintió azorada, siendo conducida por el rubio hacia la puerta del enorme salón. Pansy se adelanto visiblemente molesta.

-¿Porqué no le dijiste la verdad?- dijo la castaña susurrando.

-¿Y pasarme la tarde siendo acosado por ella? No, gracias. Tal vez me dirá que su himen volvió a crecer…de nuevo.- Hermione soltó una risita.- de verdad, me dijo eso del himen por lo menos, seis veces. Al parecer Dios la bendijo con el don de poder ser virgen siempre, ya que su himen crece cada vez que reza.- Hermione colocó su mano en su boca, evitando la carcajada que rogaba por salir.

-¿De dónde sacas mujeres tan locas?- El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que atraigo a la locura.- Hermione asintió.

-Deberían estar locas para poder acostarse contigo.- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Draco, maldito bastardo.- El rubio sonrió ante su llamado y fue abrazado por un hombre de cabello negro azabache.

-Harry, el elegido, Potter.- dijo el rubio, estrechando la mano del moreno.

-Pensé que no llegarías.- dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y perderme el maravilloso cumpleaños de mi sobrina? Nunca.- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ginny y sus tonterías.- Draco asintió.

-Ella es Hermione. Hermione, mi hermano Harry. - dijo abrazando a Hermione por la cintura.

-Un gusto.- dijo la castaña.

-Igualmente. Puedes dejar eso en la enorme mesa justo allá.- dijo señalando la mesa de regalos que estaba llena de cajas finamente decoradas.- No importa que sea, no le gustará si no es la jodida Hannah Montana.- dijo el moreno suspirando.

-¿Quién?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Miley.-murmuro Hermione, haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño.

- ¿A tu hija le gusta eso?- Harry asintió.- Por Dios, no te sorprendas si la encuentras vendiendo droga y moviendo el culo en unos cuantos años.- Harry rodo los ojos,

-Díselo a Ginny. Como batallamos tanto para poder tener hijos, quiere darle a Lili todo lo que no podremos darle a los otros hijos que no tendremos.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se llevo una mano al corazón con tristeza.- Pasen, hay bebidas en el fondo o díganle a un mesero, las necesitaran.- dijo el moreno cansado. Draco asintió, tomando la mano de Hermione y guiándola hacia una mesa.

-Pobre de tu hermano.- dijo Hermione, haciendo a Draco asentir.

-Lo sé, no se puede elegir las desgracias.-Hermione asintió, sentándose en la silla que Draco le había ofrecido.- Gracias a Dios la mesa está vacía. No querrás conocer a las amigas de mi cuñada.

-Si son como Pansy "himen mágico" no quiero.- Draco asintió, sentándose junto a la castaña, colocando el brazo en el respaldo de la silla de ella.

-De tomar, ¿señorita?, ¿caballero?- Hermione sonrío ante la palabra caballero.

-Dos Heineken frías, por favor.- El mesero asintió, cuando se apagaron las luces y una enorme luz ilumino un escenario en el frente del salón, dejando ver a Justin Bieber sin playera cantando su éxito "Baby" haciendo gritar a todas las niñas presentes.- Agrega también dos tequilas, gracias.- El mesero asintió.

-Justin Bieber? ¿A una fiesta de una niña de 4 años?- El rubio asintió.

-No creo que esto podría ser peor.- murmuro el rubio, recargando su mentón en el hombro de Hermione.

-Aquí está Narcisa. Tu hijo y su prometida.- dijo Pansy, llegando a la mesa con Narcisa y una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

-Me retracto.- dijo el rubio, sonriéndole a su madre.- Madre.- dijo Draco, sonriéndole a Narcisa.

-Draco, ¿estás comprometido?- El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Ella es Hermione, Hermione, mi madre, Narcisa.- Hermione le sonrió a la mujer, besándole la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-Cuando te pregunte si Hermione era más que una amiga me dijiste que no.- dijo Narcisa, dándole un golpe leve a su hijo en el hombro.

-Todo es reciente madre.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué tan reciente?- pregunto Narcisa.

-Al parecer Draco estaba teniendo sexo premarital en el auto cuando ocurrió.- comento Pansy sonriendo. Draco cerró los ojos y Hermione se sonrojo.

-Oh, una propuesta en el clímax, me encanta.- dijo Narcisa aplaudiendo. Cuando el mesero trajo las bebidas de Hermione y Draco, ambos se tomaron el tequila de un sorbo.

-Narcisa.- dijo mortificada Pansy.

-¿Qué? Si te molesta la plática, Pansy, puedes irte crecer otro himen por allá.- dijo Narcisa señalando a la nada, haciendo a Hermione casi ahogarse con su cerveza y a Draco soltar una risita. Pansy se largo ofendida.

-No puedo creer que le dijeras eso.- Narcisa se encogió de hombros.

-Si le molesta no debería hablar de la vida sexual de otros como si fuera algo vergonzoso y hablar de su himen a cada extraño.- Hermione soltó una risita.- ¿de verdad están comprometidos?- Hermione negó.

-Nop.- dijo la castaña dándole un largo sorbo a la cerveza.

-Oh, me preocupé. No es que no seas un amor, Hermione, es solo que no creo que deberían pensar en el matrimonio aún. Conózcanse, exploren su sexualidad juntos, mastúrbense.- el rubio miro a su madre un poco incómodo.

-Madre, no creo que hablar de masturbación sea un tema adecuado para una fiesta de una niña de 4 años.- Narcisa soltó una risa.

-¿Y un tipo semidesnudo que se cree negro lo es? No lo creo.- dijo Narcisa, bebiendo de la copa que llevaba consigo.

-Lo mismo pensé.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Además, ¿con esa horrenda jovencita que le gusta andar con pésima ropa y con el pésimo corte de cabello? Despreciable.- Hermione asintió, terminando su cerveza.- Oh, Draco, salieron nuevos productos y me dieron varias muestras, a lo mejor te interesan. ¿Les gusta usar condones con sabor?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Con sabor? ¿Para qué jodidos serviría un condón con sabor?- comentó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Sexo oral.- comentó el rubio.

-¿Con condón?- pregunto Hermione sonrojada.

-Oh, ¿entonces lo practican sin condón? Bien, así es mucho más placentero.

-Madre.- se quejó el rubio.

-No lo practicamos. No entre nosotros.- dijo Hermione un poco apenada, haciendo a la rubia mirarla preocupada.

-Oh, querida, el sexo oral es muy sano y divertidísimo, además de que te puede salvar de muchos dolores de cabeza.- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Hermione.

-Hermione y yo no estamos juntos madre.- Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Creo que iré al baño un momento.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Se puso de pie y le apretó la mano al rubio, en gesto confortante. Cuando se alejo, Narcisa volvió a preguntar.

-¿Porqué no están juntos?- El rubio tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Somos amigos y colegas, madre. Nada más. No hay nada ahí.- Narcisa soltó una carcajada, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.- No tienes que reírte sarcásticamente, madre, solo dilo y ya.

-Claro que hay algo ahí, Draco, solo que no lo han explorado.-dijo Narcisa sonriendo.- Mi consejo es que lo explores, porque al final será muy satisfactorio.- Draco sonrió.

-¿Ese es tu consejo como profesional?- Narcisa le acarició la mejilla con su mano.

-No, mi consejo como profesional sería que usarás la posición de la vaquera. ¿Te imaginas sus pechos saltando mientras te monta? Yo sí. Tiene unos bellos pechos. Pesados y hermosos.- Draco hizo una mueca.

-Eso era completamente innecesario, madre.- Narcisa sonrió, viendo como Hermione retomaba su lugar junto al rubio.

-¿Qué me perdí?- pregunto la castaña.

-Nada importante.- dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Necesito otra cerveza si él va a seguir cantando.- dijo Hermione, señalando a Bieber.

-Toma la mía.- dijo el rubio, ofreciéndole la de él, la cual Hermione acepto gustosa.

-Los dejo, amores. Hermione, un placer. Te dejo mi tarjeta por si alguna vez quieres ir a almorzar o algo.- Narcisa le dio su tarjeta y se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- tienes un bellos pechos.- dijo tomando el pecho derecho de Hermione en su mano y dándole un apretón a una sorprendida Hermione.

-¿Gracias?- Narcisa sonrió.

-Hasta luego.- Narcisa se alejó.

-¿Tu madre acaba de llegar a segunda base conmigo?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo, haciendo al rubio sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

-Esa es mi madre.

-¿Terapeuta sexual?- Draco asintió ante Hermione leyendo su tarjeta.- Wow, no sabía.

-¿De dónde crees que saca tantos esposos?- Hermione sonrió, tomando un sorbo de la bebida del rubio.

* * *

_Me fascina que me dejen sus comentarios sobre la relación de ambos en sus reviews. También me encanta poner a los personajes en un ambiente completamente diferente al de los libros, no sé por qué. _

_"Un poema de amor..." aun no tiene actualización. El capítulo está a medias y no lo he podido terminar. "Un hijo por un dolar" tiene TODO planeado desde un principio, pero al parecer pasarlo a capítulo no es tan sencillo como planearlo. Esta historia, en cambio, se dio en una sola noche con insomnio, donde escribí seguido siete capítulos que he estado "arreglando" con el tiempo antes de subirlos aquí. Dicho todo lo anterior, no tengo una forma absoluta de escribir, escribo cuando la inspiración lo permite, así que, lidien conmigo un poquito más. Paciencia, por favor. _

_Como siempre, las amo por el simple hecho de leerme (las amaré más si me regalan su opinión en un review. ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no les gustó? ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (a sábado 12 de octubre del 2013 a las 8:19pm)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Siguen sin ser míos los personajes.

**Mala Praxis.**

-Me acaba de pasar lo más extraño del mundo.- comentó Hermione, comiendo un sándwich de pavo de la cafetería junto al rubio.

-¿El qué?

-Estaba en pediatría, haciendo lo mío, cuando me llamaron al localizador. Bajo con Carmen y me dice que ella no me llamo, que fue un paramédico. Víctor, ¿lo conoces?- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Víctor? ¿El búlgaro, pelón?- Hermione lo miró confundida.

-¿Es búlgaro?- El rubio asintió, dándole un sorbo a su agua.- Pensé que tenía un problema del habla.- El rubio soltó una carcajada, haciendo que varias personas se voltearan a verlos.- No es gracioso.- El rubio se agarró el abdomen de la risa, haciendo a Hermione sonreír un poco.- Ok, es un poco gracioso.

-Lo es.- dijo el rubio entre risas.

-Ok, el punto es que…me dice Carmen qué el me habló y automáticamente pienso en Hannah, la bebé de los Miller.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Hannah está completamente sana, yo mismo la recibí al mundo antier. Creo que tienes una foto en tu celular de la familia.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Sí, como sea, pensé en ella. Te juro que no sé porque se me vino a la mente.- dijo Hermione, sorbiendo del popote de su té helado.- Entonces, pregunto "dónde está Víctor?", y dice Carmen "por allá", camino hacía él y sabes que hace?- Draco negó, dándole otra mordida a su sándwich.- me entrega una flor.

-¿Una flor?- Hermione asintió, incrédula.- ¿Una sola flor?- Hermione asintió, viendo al rubio expectante.- ¿Porqué jodidos te da una sola flor el paramédico con problemas de habla?

-¡EXACTO!- dijo Hermione, dándole un golpe a la mesa.- fue lo mismo que le dije.

-Sé que no se gana mucho como paramédico, pero aun así, ¿una sola flor? Es…triste.- dijo el rubio con cara de asco. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Eso no es el problema.- El rubio la miro confundido.

-¿Ah, no?- Hermione negó.- ¿Cual es el problema, entonces?- la castaña lo miró exasperada.

-¿Qué se supone que quiera un paramédico que apenas me conoce regalándome una flor e invitándome a salir?- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Wow, ¿te invito a salir?- Hermione asintió, mordiendo el sándwich de pavo, manchándose con mayonesa. El rubio rápidamente sacó su celular, tomando la foto.- Oh, eso es hermosísimo.- La castaña rodó los ojos, limpiándose.- Cada vez me sorprendes más, Hermione.

-Te estás desviando del tema.- dijo la castaña.

-Oh, cierto. Te invito a salir, ¿entonces?

-Entonces, le dije que no lo conocía, obviamente.- El rubio asintió, bebiendo de su agua.- Me dijo que así es como se conoce a la gente, saliendo. ¿Se supone que deba encontrar eso lindo?- el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Digo, así se conoce a la gente…

-¡Claro que no! Se conoce hablando con ella.- interrumpió Hermione.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar.- Hermione le miro confundida.- Así se le conoce a la gente que te quieres coger.- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Eso es verdad?- El rubio asintió.

-¿Cómo te acercas a una persona que encuentras atractiva físicamente pero se ve que no es una blanco fácil? La invitas a salir. Así, directo.- Hermione le miro un poco confundida, tratando de absorber la información.

-¿Crees que me encuentre atractiva sexualmente?- El rubio soltó una risa, que se detuvo al sentir su localizador sonar.

-Eres atractiva sexualmente, Hermione.- El rubio se puso de pie y tomó su bandeja con basura.- pero en mi opinión, ese imbécil no vale la pena. Eres una mujer de muchas flores, Hermione.- El rubio le guiño el ojo y se fue de ahí, dejando a una Hermione confundida.

**"Olvide preguntar: ¿Compras después?"** Hermione soltó una risita.

_"¿Una tarde de chicas, Draco?"_

**"Si ir a comprar ropa para hombre es considerado una tarde de chicas, entonces sí, lo es."**

_"Bien pero exijo una recompensa."_

**"¿Qué mejor recompensa que pasar tiempo conmigo?"**

_"No eres muy convincente."_

**"Bien, Breaking Bad, vino blanco y paella, mi departamento."**

_"De acuerdo. ¿En qué temporada vamos?"_

**"Tres. No eres tan difícil de convencer, Granger, por eso el paramédico solo te llevo una flor. UNA."**

_"Cierra el pico, Malfoy."_

* * *

-¿Sabes? Después de mucho pensarlo, no creo que pueda hacerlo.- dijo Hermione sentada fuera del vestidor para hombres.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto el rubio dentro del probador.

-Lo de una relación solo física.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser una relación física?- pregunto el rubio, saliendo del probador, poniéndose frente a Hermione.- ¿qué tal este?- dijo dándose media vuelta.

-No, muy sueltos.- dijo Hermione, haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño.

-¿Sueltos?- Hermione asintió.- No están tan sueltos.- se quejó el rubio.

-Draco, si te agachas puedo ver la mitad de tu ropa interior y eso me hace pensar en raperos blancos que quieren ser negros pero en realidad no son ni raperos.- El rubio hizo un puchero.

-Justin Bieber Jeans?- Hermione asintió, haciendo al rubio regresar al probador.

-Tú dijiste que iba a ser física.- dijo Hermione mirando al vació.

-Claro que no. Dije que le atraías físicamente. ¿Cómo sabes si el imbécil no quiere una relación?- Hermione suspiró.

-No creo que Víctor sea el indicado para una relación.- dijo Hermione cansada. El rubio volvió a salir del probador con otro pantalón.-No, muy apretado.-Draco rodó los ojos.

-No están tan apretados.- Hermione tomó la tela del muslo, haciendo al rubio quejarse.

-¡Ouch!

-Ni siquiera puedo tomar la tela, Draco. Apuesto a que no te puede agachar.- el rubio se puso de cuclillas, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-No, no puedo.

-Puedo ver el músculo de tu muslo.- dijo Hermione señalándolo.

-De acuerdo.- El rubio se volvió a meter al vestidor.- ¿Por qué dices que no es el indicado?- pregunto el rubio.

-No sé, solo no me veo con él en un futuro. No me veo con él compartiendo una casa, viendo películas en el sillón, comprando despensa, riendo sin parar.- Hermione suspiró.- Tal vez necesito darle una oportunidad, ¿no?

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras o sientas, Hermione. Además, te mereces algo mejor. ¿De qué vas a hablar cuando llegues a casa después de un día pesado? "Oh, amor, hoy salvé la vida de una bebé de tres horas de nacida al ponerle el corazón dentro de su caja torácica." "Oh, yo solo fui a regularle la presión a una anciana diabética en la calle 4"- Hermione soltó una carcajada, haciendo al rubio reír con ella.- ¿qué tal estos?- pregunto el rubio, saliendo con unos jeans oscuros.

-Oh, estos están perfectos.- dijo Hermione, mirándolo por todos los ángulos.- Hacen que tu trasero se vea muy bien.- El rubio sonrió.

-¿En claro o en obscuros?- Hermione negó.

-En obscuro. Es más formal, podrás usarlos en la próxima fiesta de tu sobrina en el Palacio Real.- El rubio sonrió.- Eso si no subes quince kilos por tanta cerveza.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Si yo subo 15 kilos tú subes 30.- Hermione negó.

-Tengo un excelente metabolismo.- Draco asintió.

-Sí claro, un momento en la lengua, años en la cadera o algo así.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-Ve a cambiarte que muero de hambre.- El rubio asintió, volviendo al probador.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer una dieta o algo.- Hermione sonrío.

-No creo que podamos abstenernos de la cerveza o el vino.

-O el tequila o el vodka. El whisky!- dijo el rubio horrorizado, haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Eso sin contar con la pizza, la comida china... ¡la italiana!

-¡La italiana no!- dijo el rubio saliendo del probador con los jeans en las manos.

-No creo que podría vivir sin italiana.-el rubio negó.

-Yo tampoco.- Después de pagar, ambos fueron directo al auto.- Cotsco?- Hermione arrugo la nariz.

-¿Paella de Cotsco? No, vamos a Manolo's.- El rubio asintió, conduciendo. Después de pasar por paella a Manolo's, ambos llegaron al apartamento del rubio.

-Ve a cambiarte porque esto será de tres horas.- Hermione asintió, desapareciendo en el cuarto del rubio. Draco acomodo la comida en la mesita de café y sirvió el vino.

-¿Crees que Walter Jr. algún día comas más que solo desayuno?- El rubio negó, tendiéndole su copa a Hermione.

-No creo.- Hermione sorbió el vino.

-Amo el vino de Manolo's.- El rubio asintió, tomando el control remoto y buscando la serie en Netflix.- Siempre he querido ir a un viñedo.- dijo Hermione suspirando.

-Algún día te llevaré.-prometió el rubio, haciendo a Hermione asentir sonriendo.

-¿Justo después de que yo te lleve a Disney?- El rubio tomó su plato con paella y se recargó junto a Hermione.

-Justo como prometiste.- Hermione sonrió. Después de varias horas.

-Espero que Jesse nunca muera.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Solo porque te gusta.- ambos caminaron al baño, Draco usando el cepillo de dientes y Hermione lavándose el rostro con -agua.

-No, solo creo que se merece vivir.

- ¿Qué tal White? Él empezó todo el negocio para ayudar a su familia.- Hermione rodó los ojos, quitándole al rubio al cepillo de la boca.

-Inicialmente, pero después fue por el dinero, el poder, el respeto. Nadie lo respetaba y tenía un trabajo donde no era valorado.- El rubio solo negó.

-Así que si no me valoran el trabajo está bien su me pongo a cocinar meth?- Hermione escupió el exceso de pasta dental.

-No.

-Nunca ganaré nada contigo.- Hermione sonrió.

-Nunca.-El rubio salió el baño hacia su cama, colocándose bajo las sábanas. Hermione se le unió poco después.

-¿Siete está bien?- pregunto el rubio, colocando la alarma.

-Sí, está bien. Traje un cambio.- dijo Hermione, acomodándose en la cama. Después de unos momentos de silencios, Hermione volvió a hablar.- ¿Crees que no tengo pareja porque tengo muchas expectativas en los hombres?- El rubio coloco su rostro enfrente del de Hermione, viendo sus rasgos en la oscuridad.

-No, creo que es bueno que tengas expectativas altas. ¿Te imaginas si salieras con todo los perdedores que te encuentran atractiva?

-No son muchos…- dijo Hermione, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-No son muchos los que lo admiten. Eres intimidante, Hermione.

-¿Intimidante?- preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Claro que sí. Eres la mejor pediatra neonatal del país, la mujer más inteligente que conozco y eres hermosa.- Hermione se sonrojo.

-No conoces a muchas buenas mujeres.- dijo Hermione, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Eso es verdad, pero no vez a las demás usando mi ropa.- Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias, Draco.

-De nada, hermosa.- El rubio le besó la frente.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

_Después de sufrir con mi laptop (no quería prender, la muy traidora) pensando que había perdido todos los capítulos, regreso con uno nuevo. Como siempre, me encanta leer sus opiniones :) _

_Atte: Friidaaa (a Sábado 19 de octubre del 2013 a las 7:25pm)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mala Praxis.**

-No veo el porqué esto debe ser un problema, señora Madison.- La señora negó.

-¿Cómo sé que usted no está sugiriendo una cesárea solo para que puedan sacarme más dinero?- Hermione respiro hondo. Odiaba a este tipo de madres.

-Señora Madison, nosotros nunca haríamos algo así. Somos el mejor hospital en la región que…- La mujer cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Todos dicen lo mismo. ¿Por qué habría de creerle a usted?- Hermione iba a hablar cuando Draco entró al consultorio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Hermione soltó al aire contenido con alivio.

-Estaba comentándole a la señora Madison acerca de la cesárea…

-No quiero una cesárea.- dijo gritando la mujer, haciendo a Hermione encoger las manos en puños.

-Marta, ¿puedo llamarte Marta?- La mujer sonrió sonrojada ante el rubio, que había tomado lugar junto a ella en la cama de hospital donde estaba conectada a varias maquinas.- Marta, es un hermoso nombre.- dijo el rubio, volteando a ver a Hermione sonriendo, haciéndola sonreír también. El rubio tomo la mano de la mujer.- Marta, la Doctora Granger tiene razón…- La mujer lo iba a interrumpir y el rubio le coloco su dedo en los labios, haciéndola callar.- Marta, tienes algo llamado placenta previa lo cual quiere decir que tu placenta está demasiado baja y cualquier movimiento brusco puede romperla y hacerte entrar en parto, ¿queremos eso?- Marta negó mirando completamente al rubio.- Doctora Granger, continúe.- Hermione se aclaro la garganta, apretando la tablilla con la información del paciente a su pecho.

-Necesitamos monitorearla para asegurarnos que el bebé esté completamente sano y no existan complicaciones ni para usted ni para el feto.- La mujer asintió lentamente, aun sin remover los ojos del rubio.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Marta? La doctora Hermione solo quiere lo mejor para ti y para tu bebé. ¿Cómo lo vas a nombrar?- La mujer sonrió levemente.

-Frank, como su abuelo.- El rubio asintió, cerrando los ojos, conmovido, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.

-Hermoso. Sabías, mi abuelo se llamaba Frank, que Jesucristo lo tenga en su santa gloria.- La mujer derramo una lagrima y asintió.

-Está en un mejor lugar.- El rubio asintió.

-Lo está, Marta, lo está.- Draco respiro hondo, besando la mano de la mujer.- Marta, la doctora Granger es la mejor en su rango y una querida amiga de mi familia.- Hermione sonrió un poco incomoda.- Necesitamos escucharla en todo lo que nos diga para poder tener al pequeño Frank en brazos, ¿de acuerdo?- la mujer asintió.- De acuerdo. Marta, te dejo en las mejores manos y si eres una buena chica, te prometo ser el que reciba al mundo a Frank, ¿de acuerdo?- La mujer soltó una risita, sonrojándose, haciendo al rubio guiñarle el ojo.- Doctora Granger, ¿un momento?- Hermione asintió.

-¿Cómo diablos logras eso?- El rubio se encogió de hombros, recargándose en la pared, viendo su celular.

-A las mujeres les gusta que les diga que hacer.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el suelo, haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño.- ¿Estás bien? Estabas perdiendo la paciencia con la señora allá dentro.- Hermione suspiro.

-Estoy nerviosa.- Draco se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Porque estás nerviosa?- Hermione respiro hondo.

-Yo…

-Doctor Malfoy, creo que…- El rubio no dejó de mirar a Hermione ante la interrupción.

-Espero que alguien se esté muriendo, Cosa número 2 como para venir a interrumpirme.- El interno balbuceo y se retiro asustado.- ¿En que estabas?- Hermione le miro con humor en los ojos.

-¿Cosas número 2?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo nueve internos, nunca me aprenderé los nombres. Todos tienen número y les digo "cosas", como Dr. Seuss.- Hermione soltó una risa, recargando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-¿Te tocaron los listos?- El rubio negó.

-Me tocaron los enfermos que se metieron a Obstetricia para ver vaginas.- Hermione suspiro.

-Estoy nerviosa.- Volvió a comentar Hermione.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto distraído el rubio, aun con su celular. La castaña miró al rubio con su celular y miró la pequeña pantalla.

-¿Estás sexteando con una tipa mientras estás hablando conmigo?- dijo Hermione incrédula, quitándole el celular con una mano y leyendo la conversación.- Wow, la mujer es demasiado gráfica.- El rubio trató de quitárselo de nuevo, haciendo a Hermione acostarse en el piso, lejos de él.

-Esto es demasiado infantil, Hermione.- La castaña soltó una risa.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Hermione soltó una carcajada, haciendo que el rubio le quitara el celular rápidamente.

-Solo por eso, no te invitare a mi departamento más tarde y te iba a invitar a cenar.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No puedo cenar hoy, tengo una cita.- El rubio se quedó congelado en su lugar.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con quién jodidos?- Hermione se volvió a sentar junto al rubio, limpiándose el polvo de su bata.

-Es a lo que iba. Estoy nerviosa porque tengo una cita. Acepte salir con Víctor.- el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de Víctor.- se quejó el rubio, haciendo a Hermione asentir.

-Sí es solo que…- la castaña respiro hondo.- Creo que necesito darle una oportunidad.- El rubio bufó.

-No tienes que darle nada. No le debes nada.

-No es que le deba algo, es solo que, como dijiste que era intimidante, bueno, él tuvo el valor para acercarse…creo que eso cuenta para algo.- termino Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-No en mi opinión. Ayer estabas muy decidida a olvidar al maldito paramédico y ahora estás toda nerviosa. ¿Estás en esos días?- Hermione le dio un codazo.- Es tu decisión, solo creo que no deberías salir con alguien que no te haga sentir completamente segura. Además, no creo que funcione.- Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, ese es un perfecto consejo de parte de alguien que tiene un montón de citas.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Bien, tal vez no tengo citas pero se a que me refiero.-Hermione se paró de pronto y caminó por el pasillo, dejando al rubio con el ceño fruncido. El rubio se puso de pie rápido y camino tras Hermione.

-Doctor Malfoy…- El rubio empujo levemente al interno.

-Ahora no, Cosa número 3, tengo cosas más importantes.- El rubio corrió detrás de la castaña, que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de un cuarto de descanso de los residentes.- ¡Hey!

-Vete de aquí, Malfoy.- el rubio negó, empujando la puerta, haciendo a Hermione dar un grito de frustración.- Vete de aquí, no quiero verte ahora.- El rubio le miro confundido.

-¿A qué jodidos viene esto?- Hermione se sentó en la cama, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

-No quiero hablar contigo, vete.- El rubio cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué hice?- Hermione se sorbió la nariz.

-Eres un hipócrita. Hablando como si supiera todo y no sabes nada.- El rubio, confundido, le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- No me toques.- Draco la miro completamente perdido, removiendo el brazo.

-Hermione, estoy completamente perdido en esto, ayúdame, ¿quieres?- La castaña lo miro con ojos rojizos.

-Eres un idiota.- El rubio asintió.- Ayer fuiste bastante lindo, diciendo como merecía lo mejor y que no estaba mal tener expectativas en los hombres y que no sé qué y ahora…- Hermione se limpio la cara con la manga de su bata.-…que quiero darme la oportunidad de salir con alguien, te pones así.- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo.- Hermione se puso de pie, caminando en el pequeño cuarto.

-Estoy nerviosa, quiero que esto funcione y si no funciona, quiero salir de ahí con la certeza de que trate de que funcionara.- Hermione suspiro.- Quiero que funcione.- El rubio le miro confundido.

-No entiendo nada, Hermione. ¿Esto es porque me reí sobre su problema del habla? – Hermione gruño.

-Esto es porque eres un hipócrita. Necesito apoyo. Te estoy diciendo que estoy nerviosa y lo primero que dices es que no funcionará.

-¿Por qué estas tan empeñada a que funcione?- Hermione se sentó de nuevo junto al rubio.

-¿La señora Madison?- El rubio asintió.- Tiene 43 años, es su primer bebé, es madre soltera y tiene placenta previa. ¿Te imaginas lo asustada que está? No tiene padres, hermanos, pareja…como yo.- el rubio frunció el ceño, ahora si pasándole el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a él.-No quiero ser yo la próxima señora Madison.- Hermione escondió su rostro en el abrazo del rubio, que ya era con ambos brazos.

-¿Quien sabe que nos depara el futuro, Hermione? Nadie. Pero de algo puedes estar segura: nunca te dejaría sola en un quirófano para tener a tu bebé.- Hermione lloró aún más fuerte.- Mucho menos en la vida. No sabes cuánto tiempo durarías viva sin mi.- Hermione soltó una risa ahogada, haciendo al rubio besarle el cabello.

-¿Qué tal si termino justo así, sola a los 43 años embarazándome vía in vitro?- El rubio negó con la cabeza, meciendo a Hermione un poco.

-Nunca estarás sola, amor, siempre estaré aquí. Nunca te podrás librar de mi.- Hermione abrazo al rubio fuertemente, haciendo que Draco apretara su agarre en ella.- ¿todo esto es acerca de tu reloj interno o algo?

-Tengo 25 años, Draco.

-¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir nada.- Hermione asintió lentamente, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Necesito un baño y un pastel.- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Creo que alguien está en esos días.- Hermione negó.

-Claro que no. Cállate. No sé cómo puedes ser un completo idiota un minuto y al otro muy dulce y después un idiota de nuevo.- El rubio se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie.

-Tal vez ando en mis días también.- Hermione soltó una risita.- Entonces… ¿mi departamento?- Hermione negó.

-Creo que debo hacer esto.-El rubio asintió, acomodándose su bata.

-Bien, solo…no te pongas el vestido azul, ¿quieres?- Hermione rodó los ojos.- Ese es mi vestido.

-Si, como sea. No sé que me voy a poner.- la castaña respiro hondo.- creo que me iré a la casa temprano.- El rubio asintió.

-¿Quieres que te cubra?- Hermione negó.

-No, le diré a Wilkinson que lo haga. Yo cubrí Neuro por él.- El rubio asintió, abriendo los brazos de par en par, haciendo a Hermione poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Un abrazo de reconciliación?- Hermione sonrió y lo abrazo, haciendo que el rubio respirara bien de nuevo.- Esto de estar enojados, aunque sea unos minutos, no me agrada.- Hermione asintió.

-Ya tengo bastante drama con los pacientes como para agregarlo a mi vida diaria.- El rubio asintió, besándole el cabello por última vez y aflojando su agarre.

-Deberías llevar tu cabello suelto. Te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto.- Hermione se sonrojo, agachando un poco la cabeza. El silencio fue interrumpido por un localizador.- es el mío.- dijo el rubio.

-Te veo mañana.- El rubio asintió, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de descanso.

-No dejes que el imbécil llegue a segunda base, ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione soltó una risa, viendo como el rubio corría por el pasillo. La castaña caminó hacia el área de las enfermeras.

-Carmen, ¿sabes dónde está el Doctor Wilkinson?- Carmen asintió, señalando atrás de Hermione. La castaña camino hacia él.

-Doctor Wilkinson, necesito un favor.- el hombre asintió.- Necesito irme a casa temprano y...- el hombre enarco una ceja.

-¿Tan temprano?- Hermione asintió, confundida.- ¿Está consciente de los rumores que está provocando, Doctora Granger?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué rumores?- El hombre, se removió los lentes de lectura y se pinchó el puente de la nariz.

-Los residentes la vieron a usted y al Dr. Malfoy entrar al cuarto de descanso, ignorando completamente una llamada que se le hizo al Doctor Malfoy sobre un paciente.- Hermione frunció el ceño ante esa información.- Eso sin contar los rumores del personal, tanto de enfermeras, paramédicos y colegas.

-No entiendo.

-Hermione…- La castaña le miro sorprendida. Solo se hablaban por primer nombre si era algo personal.-…todos sabemos la reputación del Dr. Malfoy, y cuando él se mete a un cuarto con una mujer, no es para discutir un caso.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No creo que la vida sexual del Dr. Malfoy sea de importancia para el hospital.- El Dr. Wilkinson negó.

-Lo es cuando es dentro del hospital. Por su seguridad, le recomendaría que pusiera su distancia del Dr. Malfoy.- Hermione negó.

-Draco no es una mala persona…

-Nunca dije que lo fuera, Hermione. Solo creo que lidiarse con él, de cualquier manera, la hará salir herida al final. Todas las mujeres alrededor de Malfoy salen heridas al final. - Hermione solo asintió, aún molesta.

-Gracias por el consejo, Dr. Wilkinson, pero no creo que mi relación con el Dr. Malfoy tenga nada que ver con mi desempeño aquí. Lo veo el día de mañana.- Hermione se dio media vuelta, regresando con Carmen. Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas.

-¿Fue la plática sobre el Dr. Malfoy, cierto?- Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Carmen se encogió de hombros.

-A todas nos han dado esa plática, Hermione.- la castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué se pone a hablar de Draco como si fuera una enfermedad venérea?- Carmen soltó una risa.

-Porque lo es, cariño. Es guapo, rubio, encantador y tiene un trasero para morirse en él.- Hermione frunció la nariz.

-¿Porque hasta ahorita? ¡Mi amistad con Draco lleva años!- Carmen sonrió maternalmente.

-Creo que notó que ya no es solo una amistad.- Hermione le miró confundida.

-Creo que el Dr. Wilkinson debería meterse en sus propios asuntos y dejar de hablar de los demás a sus espaldas.

-Un consejo, Hermione.- la castaña la miro.- ve a cenar con el paramédico, diviértete, pásatela bien.- Hermione asintió lentamente confundida.- No le marques al Dr. Sensual cuando termine todo.- Hermione asintió de nuevo, dándose la media vuelta y salió del hospital.

* * *

**"Son las nueve de la noche y no me has mandado un mensaje pidiendo ayuda. ¿El paramédico tocó alguna base?"**

_"Te odio, ¿sabías?"_

**"¿Esto es por lo de la mañana? Se supone que nos abrazamos y lo resolvimos. ¡Ese es el punto del abrazo de reconciliación!"**

_"Te odio, déjame"_

**"¿Estás todavía en el restaurante con el paramédico?"**

_"No."_

**"¿Cómo que no? ¿¡TE LLEVO A SU DEPARTAMENTO?!"**

_"No."_

**"¿Puedes dejar de contestar con monosílabos? ¿Dónde estás?"**

_"En el infierno."_

**"Hermione, me estoy asustando. ¿¡DÓNDE PUTAS ESTÁS?!"**

_"Estoy en mi departamento. Tenías razón. Ando en esos días."_

**"Voy para allá."**

* * *

Hermione escuchó el golpe en su puerta y el maullido de aviso de Crookshanks. La castaña se paró lentamente y abrió la puerta.

-No puedo creer que no me dejaras saber que no habías ido a la cita, jovencita.- dijo el rubio con tono paternal, pasando directo a la cocina.

-Lo siento, papá. ¿Puedes dejar de hablar así?- El rubio asintió, poniendo agua en la estufa a calentar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Hermione lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?- Draco asintió lentamente.

-Siéntate.- Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la llevo al sillón donde estaba Crookshanks viendo la escena.- Hola Crookshanks, ¿por qué no me dejaste saber que Hermione estaba desangrándose a muerte?- La castaña rodó los ojos, acostándose en el sillón.- No te pago para que la descuides, Crookshanks. ¿Quieres café o té?- Hermione frunció la nariz.

-Lo que sea.- el rubio asintió, regresando a la cocina.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- El rubio regreso a la sala con una taza de café y una mochila que Hermione no había notado que traía con él.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Cuidando que no mueras por falta de sangre.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Las mujeres hacemos esto todo los meses por varios días. No moriré por menstruación, Draco.- El rubio negó.

-No sabes eso. Ambos sabemos cómo te pones en estos días.- Hermione respiro hondo, abrazándose el vientre con ambos brazos, gimiendo de dolor.- ¿ves? Esto es peor que un parto.- Hermione asintió con ojos llorosos.

-Nunca podré dar a luz.- la castaña soltó en llanto, haciendo que el rubio le frotara la espalda, tratando de calmarla.

-Claro que sí. De jodido después del parto tienes un bebé, después de cada menstruación tienes solo cambios de humor.- Hermione soltó un sollozo con un grito, haciendo al rubio abrir la mochila.

-¡Esto debe de ser fácil, maldita sea!- grito Hermione.- ¡Las mujeres hacen esto casi 456 veces en su vida!- El rubio asintió.- ¿Por qué no nada más pasa esto por una puta hora y ya? Ya sé que no estoy embarazada, entendí el punto, ¿tienes que hacer que mi útero de contraiga d días?- Draco sonrío.

-O un mensaje de texto que diga "No estás embarazada. Felicidades" y a coger y a mamar que al cabo el mundo se va a acabar.- Hermione soltó una risa que se convirtió en gemido, apretando de nuevo su vientre.

-No me hagas reír.- El rubio sonrío.

-Tengo todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir a la "semana sangrienta".- Hermione gimió.- Sé que no tienes pantalones deportivos sueltos, solo esos pantalones de yoga que hacen que tu trasero se vea espectacular…

-Draco…- El rubio asintió.

-Lo siento. Te traje unos míos.- dijo Draco, sacando de la mochila unos pantalones deportivos de hombre, haciendo que Hermione se incorporara viéndolos fascinada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Para mí?- El rubio asintió.

-Eso no es todo. Tengo los pantalones, la sudadera del hospital…- El rubio seguía buscando en la bolsa.-…traigo los más poderosos analgésicos que logre encontrar en la farmacia. La cajera dijo que podían poner a dormir a un caballo. Tampones y toallas sanitarias, solo por si acaso.- Hermione sonrió.- Traje…- el rubio saco varias películas.- "Diario de una pasión", "La boda de mi mejor amigo", "Titanic" e incluso traje "Crepúsculo"- Hermione soltó una risita.- La mujer también dijo que era bueno llorar el dolor.- Hermione asintió.

-Gracias, Draco.- El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Traje también helado, Ben&Jerry para mi chica favorita. Pastel de chocolate y…- el rubio la miro expectante.

-¿Palomitas dulces?- El rubio asintió.

-Palomitas dulces.- Hermione abrazo al rubio.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Draco.- El rubio le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sabes que no preferiría estar en otro lado.- Hermione le sonrió.- También traje varios esmaltes porque la señora dijo y recito: "no hay nada más relajante que un manicure" entonces…- la castaña soltó una risa al ver varios esmaltes de uñas en el fondo de la bolsa.

-Podemos empezar por "Titanic" y el pastel.- Draco asintió, caminando hacia la cocina.

* * *

-Amo sus pechos.- dijo el rubio, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Son hermosos pero creo que esa escena estuvo de más.- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿De más? Nunca están de más un par de senos, Hermione.- El rubio se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca.

-Nadie puede escupir así.- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que sí, yo puedo escupir así. Es un arte.- la castaña soltó una risa.

-Escupir no es un arte.

-Lo es cuando yo lo hago.- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

* * *

-Perra maldita, claro que se ambos podían estar en la jodida puerta de madera.- el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Claro que no. Se hundiría.

-Es una perra maldita. La odio.

-La odias desde el momento en que hice el comentario de sus pechos.- Hermione hizo un puchero.

-Claro que no. La muy maldita no lo dejo subirse. Pudo haberlo salvado.- El rubio negó.- Y todavía se queda con el collar, la muy perra

* * *

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en que tan grandes eran los celulares en ese entonces?- pregunto Hermione, quien estaba ahora sentada en el suelo, pintando las uñas de las manos del rubio apoyado en la mesita de café.

-No estoy pensando en celulares cuando Julia Roberts corre sin brasier por la calle.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Creo que esta películas es la única en la que me cae bien Cameron Díaz.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tal "La Máscara"?- Hermione negó.

-Nop, me caía pésimo en "La Máscara"- Draco asintió.

-¿Qué tal "Loco por Mary"?- Hermione negó, pasando el esmalte por la uña del rubio.

-Nop, me parecía demasiado sobre actuada.

-¿Qué tal…"Los Ángeles de Charlie"?- Hermione bufó.

-Menos. La odiaba ahí. Era la típica rubia californiana con su cuerpo perfecto.- Draco soltó una risa.

-¿Qué tal…?

-No, en ninguna dije.- Draco asintió.

* * *

-¿Qué tinte será el de Julia Roberts en esa película?- Draco frunció el ceño, apartando su vista un momento de los dedos de Hermione.

-¿Es tinte? ¿No es su cabello natural?- Hermione negó.

-Debe de ser un tinte. Es demasiado…perfecto.- El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No me interesa, soy un hombre.- Hermione soltó una risita, sacando su celular y tomándole una foto al rubio pintándole las uñas de los pies.

-Oh, sí bebé, tan sensual.- Draco rodó los ojos.- ¿Adivina quién será mi nuevo fondo de pantalla?- Después de la película y su rutina en el baño, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama.

-Tu cama es más cómoda que la mía.- dijo el rubio en la obscuridad.

-Yo creo que tu cama es más cómoda que la mía.- dijo la castaña con la voz adormilada.

-Deberíamos cambiar de cama.- propuso el rubio, sintiendo a Hermione sonreír.

-No me gusta el final de "la boda de mi mejor amigo".- dijo Hermione quedamente.

-¿Por qué? Creo que es bastante realista.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta que elija a Cameron Díaz sobre Julia Roberts al final. ¿Quién elegiría a la rubia tonta sobre la mejor amiga?- Draco sonrió levemente, tratando de esconder su bostezo.

-Yo te elegiría sobre cualquiera, Hermione.- la castaña sonrió.

* * *

_¡Feliz viernes! ¡Feliz fin de Octubre! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios. _

_¡Las amo! _

_Atte: Friidaaa (a 1ero de Noviembre del 2013 a las 8:45pm)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Lo único mio es la historia, los personajes no.

**Mala** Praxis.

-Odio el cardio.- dijo el rubio, tomando un poco de su bebida energética, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Eres un flojo.- dijo la castaña, quien estaba corriendo en su caminadora.

-¿Porque si vamos a correr no salimos al parque como la gente normal? Incluso puedes llevar a Crookshanks con su estúpida correa.- se quejó el rubio, Hermione rodó los ojos sin perder su ritmo.

-Eres un bebé. Si quieres correr afuera, corre afuera. A mi no me motiva a hacerlo.- Draco sonrió.

-Tu solo quieres correr aquí porque puedes ver los traseros de los demás.- Hermione asintió, sonriendo, haciendo al rubio soltar una risa.- Eres una cínica.

-Fue tu idea el venir temprano al gimnasio.- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque pensé que dirías que no. ¿Quien hace ejercicio cuando está sangrando por su entrepierna?- Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No puedes gritarlo más fuerte? Creo que el manager no te escucho.- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Oh, querida, no necesitan oírme. Todo el mundo sabe que andas en celo…más con esos pantalones de yoga que insistes en usar.- Hermione le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres un cerdo.- Draco sonrió ampliamente, sentándose en la orilla de la caminadora, viendo a Hermione correr por un momento.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.- La castaña le miro confundida.

-¿El qué? ¿El criticar los pantalones de Hermione?- Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-No los critiqué, solo dije que eran demasiado ajustados.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste.- Draco respiro hondo.

-De acuerdo, discúlpame. Solo que de verdad pienso que son innecesarios…y que tu trasero se ve magnifico en él.- Hermione rodó los ojos.- No, el venir juntos al gimnasio.

-¿Para verte coquetear con las mujeres? No, gracias.

-¿Sabías que esto es lo máximo que me han dejado en paz? Siempre están encima de mi.- Hermione hizo un puchero.

-Oh, pobre bebé, quieres que…

-Hola, Draco.- dijo una rubia que Hermione no vio salir de ningún lado. La mujer llevaba el short más pequeño y ligero del mundo junto con un top deportivo que parecía era una playera de un niño de 4 años. Draco le sonrió incomodo.

-Hola, ¿como estas…?

-Julissa.- dijo la mujer aun sonriendo.

-Claro, Julissa. Lo recordaba.- dijo el rubio, aun sonriendo incomodo.- ¿Cómo estás?- La mujer le miro con un puchero, el cual Draco pensó que no era tan lindo como el de Hermione.

-Hace mucho que no salimos.- Draco sonrió.

-Lo siento. ¿Ya conoces a mi prometida, Hermione?- La castaña miro al rubio molesta.

-¿Prometida?- pregunto la rubia confundida y decepcionada. Draco asintió, tomando la mano de Hermione, quien seguía corriendo.

-Prometida.- confirmó la castaña, sonriendo incómoda.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto la mujer.

-Es muy reciente.- dijo el rubio, restándole importancia con la mano.

-¿Qué tan reciente?- pregunto la rubia con sospecha.

-Tan reciente que parece ser que fue justo ahora.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada. La rubia miro a ambos varias veces, tratando de ver una muestra de mentira en sus rostros.

-Felicidades, supongo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose, susurrándole al rubio un "llámame" que Hermione obviamente escucho.

-Debes de dejar de decir que estamos comprometidos.- comentó la castaña después de un momento, haciendo a Draco rodar los ojos.

-Debes de dejar que decirme que hacer, amor. Aun no nos casamos.- Hermione detuvo su máquina y se paró junto al rubio.

-Y no lo haremos si sigues tirándote a extrañas en el gimnasio, amor.- terminó con una dulce sonrisa.

-No es mi culpa que tenga necesidades y tu andes…indispuesta.- dijo refiriéndose a su ciclo menstrual.

-Eres un cerdo.- dijo Hermione, quitándole al rubio su bebida energética y dándole un sorbo.

-Creo que la farsa del compromiso funciona bien.- Hermione le miro incrédula.

-¿Tú crees?- Draco asintió.- Nadie nos ha creído. No la rubia de hace un momento, ni tu madre y mucho menos Pansy "himen mágico" Parkinson.

-Tienes razón.- confirmó el rubio, haciendo a Hermione sonreír limpiándose el sudor con una toalla.- No eres muy buena actriz, Hermione.- La castaña soltó una risa.

-Lo sé, pero no es por eso que no nos creen. Además, no llevo un anillo.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-Si ese comentario es un plan para que te compre algo en tu cumpleaños, debes de decírmelo mejor. Soy pésimo con eso.- Hermione solo asintió.- ¿Pesas?- Hermione frunció la nariz.

-No, ¿no tiene algo relajante aquí?- El rubio asintió y la jaló de la mano. Después de varios minutos, ambos estaban recostados en mesas de masajes, gimiendo de placer.- Oh por dios.- dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé.- dijo el rubio, quien estaba recibiendo su masaje también.- Cho tiene las mejores manos del mundo.

-Oh, no sabía que existía ese músculo pero ahora está completamente relajado.- dijo Hermione con voz casi adormilada.

-Hermione, lo siento, necesito romper mi compromiso contigo. Me casaré con Cho.- La masajista soltó una risita, haciendo a Hermione soltar una también.

-Qué bien, así tendré masajes gratis de por vida.- Cho volvió a soltar otra risita, seguida de la mujer que estaba masajeando la espalda de Hermione.- Así nunca saldré a mi cita.- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Cita?

-Sí, le dije a Víctor que podíamos salir hoy en lugar de ayer.- Draco gruño.

-No se rinde el bastardo, ¿verdad?-Hermione soltó un nuevo gemido.

-Creo que es bueno…eso de que no se rinda.- Draco gruño.

-Creo que Krum es un idiota…Oh, justo ahí.- terminó el rubio con un gemido.

-No sé que tienes en contra de Víctor pero creo que debe parar.

-No lo sé, siento que está lleno de mierda.- El rubio juró casi escuchar a Hermione rodar los ojos.- No sé, no confío en él.

-No confías en nadie.- comentó Hermione.

-Eso es cierto. Pero menos en él. Además, es paramédico, Hermione. Ni siquiera es un doctor de verdad.- Hermione soltó un gemido.- Si quieres rebajarte, sal con un dentista o algo.- Después de un momento, ambos caminaron fuera de la sala de Masaje, en batas completamente relajados.

-Creo que no les estás dando el crédito que merecen a los paramédicos.- Draco le miró incrédulo.

-Eres una hipócrita.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? De verdad creo que Víctor es un buen partido. Por lo menos, esa es la impresión que me ha dado por el teléfono.- terminó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Han estado hablando por teléfono?- Hermione se ruborizo.

-No, mensajeando y así.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Eres una cualquiera, Hermione.- Hermione soltó una risita.- ¿Mensajeandote con un paramédico? Eres una niña sucia.- la castaña lo empujo, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-No son como los mensajes que mandas tu con tus…"amiguitas".- comentó Hermione, haciendo las comillas con las manos.- De verdad, parece muy dulce y sincero. De verdad quiero ir a cenar con él hoy.- Draco suspiró, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Solo espero que te lleve a un buen lugar y te trate bien.- Hermione le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.- y cuando todo se venga abajo porque el imbécil ese es un idiota, no me hables porque estaré viendo un juego magnifico en mi nueva pantalla de plasma que compraré esta noche.- terminó el rubio, sonriéndole enormemente.

-No necesitas una nueva televisión.- se quejó Hermione.

-No necesitamos esos masajes, Hermione. Sin embargo, es algo maravilloso que inventaron los asiáticos y no podemos darles la espalda… excepto a Cho, ella trabaja con las espaldas.- dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste llegar a ser Doctor.- El rubio sonrió, alejándose de Hermione hacia los vestidores.

-Soy hermoso de ver.- Hermione soltó una risa, entrando a los vestidores de mujeres.

* * *

**"¿No eres tuerta o algo por el estilo, cierto?"**

_"Estoy en una cita, déjame en paz"_

**"Porque las pantallas en tercera dimensión no funcionan con un solo ojo."**

_"Déjame"_

**"Porque de verdad, no quiero comprar algo que no puedas disfrutar Hermione…pero a la vez, quiero esa televisión 3D"**

_"Basta"_

**"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que verificaste tu cavidad ocular para ver si seguía tu ojo ahí?"**

_"Draco…"_

**"Es importante hacerlo cada seis meses, Hermione. ¡ESTO ES SERIO! ¡LA VISTA ES UN INSTRUMENTO IMPORTANTE PARA SER DOCTOR!"**

* * *

_"No puedo creer que te esté hablando pero…esta es la peor cita de la historia."_

**"¿La peor? ¿Tienes encuesta que avale eso?"**

_"¿Sabes dónde estoy?"_

**"Espero y la respuesta no sea en un barranco a punto de morir o desangrándote en un callejón... Por cierto, ¿Necesitas que te lleve un tampón o algo?"**

_"imbécil. Estoy en el estadio de Fútbol Americano"_

**"¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Estás en el juego?"**

_"Muy segura que así es…espera…sí, me lo acaban de confirmar LOS MILLONES DE AFICIONADOS EN ESTE JODIDO ESTADIO"_

**"Maldito sea, ¿tenía boletos y no me invito?"**

_"Ni siquiera te cae bien Víctor, ¿por qué habría de invitarte?"_

**"Por cortesía. Soy tu mejor amigo…además, ni te gusta el fútbol."**

_"Ni le entiendo al fútbol"_

**"Porque no quieres. Te he tratado de explicar millones de veces pero siempre me ignoras, Hermione."**

_"Deja de actuar como un ama de casa desesperada, ¿quieres?"_

**"Y hace meses que no me tocas."**

_"Te odio."_

**"Te amo. Ve a comprar unos nachos con carne o algo. Estoy a punto de ver "Transformers" en mi nueva pantalla 3D. Pd: Márcame si quieres que pase por ti."**

* * *

_"¿Sabías que Víctor era vegetariano?"_

**"No sé nada de ese idiota. Además, ¿a quién le importa?"**

_"¡A mí! Eso es información básica. Se supone que si sales con alguien debes saber ese tipo de cosas."_

**"¿Sales con alguien? Es tu primera cita con el imbécil. Deja que se den las cosas…o no dejes. Mejor no dejes. ¿Dónde estás?"**

_"Estamos saliendo del estadio."_

**"¿Está funcionando?"**

_"no lo sé…creo que si podría funcionar."_

**"¿Lo crees?"**

_"Sí…nadie es perfecto, ¿no? Creo que con un poco de esfuerzo, esto podría salir bien."_

**"¿Con un poco de esfuerzo podría salir bien? No estamos hablando de cagar, Hermione. ¡Estamos hablando de una relación!"**

_"No somos perfectos pero, creo que estará bien."_

**"Márcame cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?"**

* * *

_Capítulo cortito pero necesario. Aquí podemos ver que Hermione durante TODA la cita estuvo hablando con el rubio. Y en el siguiente capítulo veremos si Draco tenía o no razón sobre cierto paramédico :) _

_Como siempre: ¡GRACIAS! Por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme el como se sienten con esta historia. Por decir qué les gusta, que NO les gusta y qué les gustaría que pasara. _

_Los amo _

_Atte: friidaaa (a 18 de noviembre del 2013 a las 10:34pm) _


End file.
